


Back Pain (More Accurately, Back Pain Relief)

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: I Watch A Star Trek TOS Episode And Write A Spirk-y One-Shot [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Spock has a hidden talent, This one is a bit more overt because of something at the end, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk raised an eyebrow (and secretly enjoyed the pleasure of being the one to do so this time). "How so, Spock?"</p><p>"I am no masseur, Captain, but I am well equipped to provide massages."</p><p>The word massage sounded so odd coming from the lips of the ever serious, ever logical Spock, yet there it was, offered to him. His smile returned (the emotional Vulcan had a good habit of making that happen).</p><p>(Set soon after Shore Leave. Around a few days after Kirk gets back aboard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Pain (More Accurately, Back Pain Relief)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one is a long time coming (I'm sure someone has done this somewhere, but it's the first I've seen).

Kirk released a long sigh as he sat down. Despite the relaxation and healing element his time ashore had provided him, his back was still showing some signs of it's earlier dilemma. His fight with Finnegan, as well as the returned stress of active duty, had kept any true healing from happening. He arched his back and shifted in his seat. He wasn't going to be able to sleep like this...

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. A deep, even voice was on the other side. "Captain, may I enter?"

 _You're always welcome, Spock_ , he thought, but bit his tongue. "Come in, Mr.Spock."

The door slid open, revealing the long, stoic face of his first officer. He stepped inside, the door closing itself behind him. Kirk gave him a warm smile, attempting to sit upright. The way he did so twisted his back awkwardly, a burst of soreness spread throughout his back. It was all he could do to suppress a groan.

"What is it, Spock?" he asked, trying to keep his face level.

"Captain, I have noted that your gait has been odd and uneven lately. It has led me to believe that the issues with your back which plagued you recently have yet to disappear, or have been worsened by some event."

So much for not letting him know.

"Right as always, Mr.Spock," he said, relaxing his posture to something more comfortable, the pain dying down slightly.

"If I may ask, Captain, why is it that you do not consult Doctor McCoy over this issue?"

Kirk smiled fondly, looking up at his companion. "Surely you know me well enough now to know my pride can hinder my own well being."

Spock paused, formulating a response. He shook his head, imperceptible to anyone who didn't know him as well as Kirk did. "You have many excellent traits required to be a successful Captain. However, that is a trait of yours which I admittedly cannot approve of."

"Is it truly such a bad habit?"

"From the perspective of someone such as myself, who values you, Captain."

These words sobered Kirk, his smile evening out on his face. "I know Spock, I know."

"Then permit me to assist you."

Kirk raised an eyebrow (and secretly enjoyed the pleasure of being the one to do so this time). "How so, Spock?"

"I am no masseur, Captain, but I am well equipped to provide massages."

The word massage sounded so odd coming from the lips of the ever serious, ever logical Spock, yet there it was, offered to him. His smile returned (the "unemotional" Vulcan had a good habit of making that happen).

"Meditation and massage can have similar benefits to the mind, and it is therefore logical that I should know both."

"Very well then, Mr.Spock. I am your willing subject."

Kirk could have sworn Spock smiled, but even if he was wrong, he liked to think he did.

"Logical decision, Captain," another fond smile returned to Kirk's face, "please lay on your stomach without your uniform shirt."

Kirk felt an odd sense of embarrassment flow through him when he removed his top, cheek gaining a red glow. These situations never fazed him, not with a woman, not with a man, not with _Spock_. He beat down the flush as he lay down, and squirmed, making himself more comfortable. However, he felt that creeping shyness again when he felt the brush of Spock's nimble fingers on his back.

"Ah." A little sigh escaped him, and he felt Spock stiffen. He craned his neck to look at him in confusion, but the look he was met with brought him back down.

After the initial awkwardness, started to relax into the massage, reveling in the feeling of those hands he always admired on his back. They traversed his body, slowly working at his neck, down his shoulder-blades, tickling him when they trailed down the length of his spine. He shifted as they reached the place where his back dipped into his rear, but was calmed again when they started pressing higher.

Kirk felt the tension rise from him, and a sense of peace spread over him. He lost track of how long he had been lying there, time meaning little when spending it with Spock. Much to his dismay, however, Spock had to stop his ministrations at some point.

The First Officer took a respectful step back, allowing Kirk to put his shirt back on unhindered. Kirk secretly resented the "respectful" distance.

“Was that at all helpful, Captain?”

“Very, Mr.Spock. You have my gratitude,” he said, easy smile returning. His back felt better than before, that was for sure.

“I am pleased to be of assistance.”

“Please allow me to return such a favor to you one of these days.”

“I did not do this with hope of a reward, Captain. Whatever would you be able to do?”

Kirk laughed at the unintentional dig. “I have my ways Spock. It may not be a massage, but I can assure you, it will relieve certain _tensions_.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the innuendo. But it was not raised in disgust, as his eyes were bright with the sort of restrained mischievousness only Spock could manage. “I shall take our word for it, Captain.”

With that promise, Spock left the room, leaving Kirk alone with a stress-free back and a grin.•

**Author's Note:**

> I Googled "are massages and meditation connected" and got several results that indicated yes, so I'm not just blowing smoke out my rear.
> 
> Soooo?


End file.
